


One Early Morning

by jarebear20



Series: The Blessed Unrest [7]
Category: Voltage Inc. - All Media Types, スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarebear20/pseuds/jarebear20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ally's early morning routine gets interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Art inspiration: http://otomesass.tumblr.com/post/83689016791
> 
> Gif Credit: http://fitnessgifs4u.tumblr.com/post/63392458669

For once, she awoke first. Typically Soryu was the first to rise, either to attend to Triad business or to simply lay there and watch over her as she slept. She had told him once before that waking to find him watching her was disconcerting, but the temptation of seeing her so unguarded had been too great for him to ignore.

Now, however, their roles were reversed as he was the unguarded one. Ally had to admit, the sight of the stoic mafia boss snoring lightly as he lay sprawled amidst the tangled bed sheets was an enjoyable one. She had half a mind to rouse him from his slumber and begin the day in a way that both would enjoy, but the threat of someone putting an execution order on his head kept Soryu occupied these days, and she wanted him to enjoy his lie in.

Leaning over to give him a soft kiss on his head, Ally carefully slipped from between the sheets to stretch and prepare for the day ahead.

She retrieved her mat from the closet and rolled it out in front of the large bay windows overlooking the city. She hadn’t been lying to him when she’d informed Soryu that she liked to do a bit of yoga. Only instead of using it to wind down before bedtime, she started most mornings with it.

Lying on her knees at one end of the mat, she stretched towards the other end, doing her best to keep her breathing even. She lifted her head towards the ceiling before arching her back and fluidly shifting into a handstand. As the blood began to race to her head, she took a moment to orient herself, then slowly lowered her feet to the ground.

The world gradually faded away as she continued, faded into nothing but the sound of her breathing and the budding warmth of her muscles as they were stretched and relaxed. She didn’t even see her boyfriend gradually begin to stir, or how he shifted to watch her move.

The brush of fingertips across her spine had Ally jumping in surprise. She turned and saw Soryu leaning off the edge of the bed, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Good morning,” was all he said.

She raised an eyebrow. “Good morning to you. Sleep well?”

“Well enough.” His fingers retraced their path along her backbone, making her shiver in response. He glanced at her. “You didn’t wake me.”

Dropping from her stance so that she could give him her full attention without worrying about what his touch was doing to her, Ally raised her shoulders in a shrug. “Thought you deserved the rest, so I didn’t.”

He chuckled. “Well next time, wake me.”

She knew that smile. It was his dangerous smile, one reserved when his intentions were less than good. She’d been on the receiving end of many of those smiles. She rolled out of his reach and rose to her feet, wanting to put some distance between them. “Are you hungry? I can whip up a couple of omelets. Or something else if you’re after something else.”

“Oh, I’m definitely after something else.”

She wasn’t sure she liked that glint in his eyes. “Oh? What do you want then? The kitchen’s stocked so I ca–”

What she’d meant to say was “can make whatever it is you fancy,” but god, he moved fast. One moment he was on the bed, the next he had her pressed against the window as he covered her lips with his own. She shivered, both from his actions and the chill of the window against her ass. “Soryu…”

“Hmm?”  He moved from her lips to kiss his way down her throat, where he focused his attention on her pulse point.

“C-can we move this someplace else?” Her voice was breathy, the effect he was having on her plain. “Perhaps the bed?”

“Nope.” Soryu moved lower to tongue the mole in the valley of her breasts. “Too far.”

His hands, which had been clutching her thighs, moved up until they were just under the curve of her breasts, the soft skin he found just below her sports bra teasing him as much as the woman herself. Needing to have a taste, he dipped his head down to brush his lips against a particular spot. When she moaned, he returned for another, longer taste.

She swore softly, her accent thicker now that lust was flooding her system and making it difficult to focus on anything other than his touch. When she fisted her hands in his hair, he allowed her to drag his head up so she could fasten her lips to his.

Neither had really planned on starting their day this way, but somehow it worked. With the morning sun pooling at their feet and her small noises of pleasure filling the room, the kiss deepened.

He hadn’t been wearing anything when they had gone to bed, so there was nothing to prevent her from letting her hands roam over every inch of his skin. Ally took great delight in doing so, loving the way Soryu’s muscles quivered when she touched a particularly sensitive spot.

Her heart jumped when he unzipped the front of her sports bra, slipped the fabric off her shoulders to let it fall to the floor. Absolutely maddening, her man was. The way he teased her, taking pleasure from hers, winding her body up until she though she couldn’t stand it. And yet, her body flashed even hotter when he tugged her shorts down, baring her completely to him.

There was so much she wanted to say, endearments in English, Irish, and Japanese rolling off of her tongue as they continued to get lost in each other’s kisses and caresses.

She allowed him to lower her to the floor, the carpet as soft as any bed they might have found under similar circumstances. At the first brush of his fingers against her sex, her body jerked and her breathing came out stuttered. He pressed on, slipping between her slick folds until he found her clit. She jerked again and felt her vision blur.

“Look at me,” she heard him say. “Don’t close your eyes. I want to see you come undone.”

And who was she to refuse him when he said it like that? She gave herself over to the pleasure he gave her, watched as he stoked the fire in her higher and higher. When his mouth replaced his fingers, she cried out in pleasure.

_More_ , he thought. He had to have more. It was never enough when it came to her. Pulling back from between her thighs, he shifted until he was kneeling and she was straddling his lap.

This new angle had the evidence of his arousal—something he’d been ignoring up until now in his quest to give her pleasure—brush against her sex. They stared at each other, hovering on the brink.

“Allison,” he breathed, and slid into her.

She shuddered, her breath coming out in uneven bursts. He cupped her face in his hands, watched as her green eyes went softened in easy affection. Together, they began to move.

Slow and steady, like the practiced movements of the yoga she’d done before. Up and down, heat matching heat, need matching need. Then, as it always seemed to, a shift into something faster, harder. She could hardly make out the grey in his eyes, they’d grown so dark as he lost himself to his own pleasure.

“So-Soryu…oh!” Her orgasm hit her hard, flooding her senses and making her tighten around him with a moan. Burying his face in her flesh, Soryu let himself go.

—

She was going to need a minute. Maybe several minutes. Or even a few hours. Perhaps then she could even start to consider moving again. But for now, she was rather fond of where she was on the floor, her boyfriend panting just below her.

“Can I ask for that omelet now?”

Ally laughed and reached down to flick his head. “How about we order room service instead?”

He nodded. “After I regain feeling in my legs.”


End file.
